Je n'arrive plus à vivre
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: [The Gazette] Reituki /!\\ Yaoi. Ruki est empli d'un mal de vivre qui pourrait lui être fatal, alors il adresse une lettre à ses amis et à son unique amour : Reita. Vous aurez le loisir de décider si c'est un death ou happy end !
1. Option 1 - Death End

**Titre :** Je n'arrive plus à vivre

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :** The Gazette

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** ReitaxRuki

**Disclaimer :** J'ai envie (enfin non mais bon !) de dire qu'ils s'appartiennent à eux même.

.

.

**OS - Death End**

**.**

**.**

Un homme coiffé d'une crête avec des angles improbables, vêtu de manière originale et avec en plus un bandana sur le nez déambulait en direction du studio de leur compagnie. Ses pas nonchalant peinait à suivre son ami, Aoi, avec lequel il avait fait le trajet. Reita était fatigué, lasse et plongé dans une incompréhension totale. Son cher et tendre Ruki, avec lequel il était en couple depuis presque 3 ans avait, la veille, piqué une énième crise évoquant une histoire de sushis et de draps à laquelle l'intéressé n'avait rien compris avant de lui hurler que de toutes façons il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faisait des infidélités et de claquer bruyamment la porte du studio. Assurément il a du rentrer dans son propre appartement qu'il loue toujours dans le centre de Tokyo au lieu de se rendre à celui du crêté. Enfin Reita demeurait préoccupé, son petit chanteur a toujours été ainsi, invivable, capricieux et cela sans raisons mais hier il a eu beau l'appeler mille et une fois aucunes réponses. D'ordinaire Ruki adore que son bassiste s'excuse en toutes les langues et fini par lui pardonner des choses qu'il n'a, la plupart du temps, pas commises. Mais bref, ça c'est lui, et Reita l'accepte et l'aime parce que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison elle même ignore disait un grand philosophe. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupire légèrement inquiet. Il se force à revenir à la réalité, ils franchissent les portes du studio et tandis que lui laisse son regard songeur dans le vague Aoi l'interpelle en désignant une enveloppe blanche posé bien en évidence.

_« A ceux que j'aime. »_

L'écriture fine et penchée est celle de son amant, son cœur à un raté. Aoi ouvre la fine enveloppe et en extrait une lettre, proprement calligraphié. Reita sens ses mains trembler, ensemble leur yeux parcours le papier, taché par endroit.

_« A vous tous que j'aime plus que tout, ne versaient aucunes larmes pour moi, au fond je ne le mérite pas. Ma douce agonie commence ici..._

_A Kai, toi qui a toujours tenté de me faire aller vers l'avant malgré mes pas à reculons, sans jamais baisser les bras. Tes conseils m'étaient plus précieux que de l'or et même si je ne l'ai avoué j'accordais à tes paroles un crédit particulier, plus qu'à celles de n'importe qui. Au fond toi seul a eu mes pleurs les plus sincères, toi seul connaissais ce mal être si profond qui me rongeais._

_A Ruwa et Aoi, à n'importe qu'elle heure vous acceptiez que je brise votre intimité pour venir vider vos paquets de cookies en me plaignant de Reita, souvent à tord mais sans que vous ne me contredisait. Patients et compatissants, me plaignant pour me contenter et m'envoyer un coup de pied au cul quand c'était nécessaire. J'envie le bonheur que vous avez su trouver tout les deux, j'aurais aimé que pour Rei et moi ce soit pareil, je crois ne pas lui avoir apporté ce bonheur éblouissant comme je suis incapable de le ressentir moi même..._

_Et à toi, mon unique amour, mon Ryo. Tu ne m'appartient plus désormais, tout m'a échappé. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tout cela ne vient pas de toi, j'étais déjà comme ça. Égoïstement je voudrais que tu puisse arriver à temps pour me sauver, encore et encore, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis mauvais au point de vouloir te sentir culpabiliser ? Pourtant tu ne dois pas, toi tu mérite tellement d'être heureux. D'avoir ce que moi je n'ai pas su t'offrir, il a fallu inlassablement que je te rende la vie impossible, pourtant tu est resté là, à m'aimer en dépit de mes caprices incessants et de mon attitude parfois insupportable. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire avant de t'abandonner si lâchement, tout s'embrouille. J'y ai cru tu sais, à nous deux bien sûr, mais aussi à cette possibilité de m'en sortir, grâce à toi. Au début j'y ai sincèrement cru, mais ce mal être en moi est resté, insidieux et cruel. Tu ne savais rien n'est ce pas ? Peut être aurais-je voulu que tu devine ce que je cachais si bien ? Je suis si dur avec toi, je l'ai toujours été en fait. C'est étrange car tu est juste parfait. Je tenais à te dire que je sais que tu m'aime, j'ai sans cesse douté mais j'y crois, même si ce truc au fond de moi me fait douter sans cesse, inlassablement. Tu m'a été fidèle n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr...Moi aussi tu sais, je me suis amusé à te laisser penser le contraire, à pourrir notre relation mais il n'y avait que toi, et seulement toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, à ma façon et égoïstement, c'est vrai ! Tu a été celui que je voulais, dont j'avais besoin, à enduré mes humeurs, à pardonné mes faux pas, m'a aimé au dessus de tout. Il a fallu que tu réponde à mes attentes, que tu te plies à mes exigences, que sans cesse tu effaces mes crises et que tu vienne te confondre en excuses, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait, parce qu'avec moi il ne pouvait en être autrement, tu le savait, l'a accepté. Tu m'a crié des je t'aime à t'en époumoner pour, disais tu, me prouver la véracité de tes propos. Dormi sur la canapé lorsque je décrétais ta présence trop étouffante, sans vouloir que tu t'en aille trop loin. Tu a étreins mon corps avec toute la passion dont un homme est capable, m'a embrassé avec tout ton amour : dans ces moments il m'arrivait d'oublier jusqu'à mon nom et de me sentir juste bien, m'endormir lové dans tes bras chauds. Trop futile et trop rare, insuffisants pour me tenir en vie, je suis à bout de souffle, je perd haleine. Rien n'est de ta faute, hier il m'a fallu une excuse pour te laisser sans nouvelles, sans réels adieux...Mes dernières larmes sont pour toi, mon amour glisse sur un simple bout de papier. Mon cœur, non, ne pleures pas, tu est si beau, je vois ton visage derrière mes paupières closent, la dernière image que j'emmène ce sera ton sourire à toute épreuve. Mon Ryo, sourit encore, en pensant un peu à moi...Je t'aime._

_Takanori. »_

Son corps tremble entièrement et les larmes dévalent ses joues, douloureuses. Son cœur se serre et il a l'impression d'étouffer, il voudrais dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, mais rien. C'est déjà trop tard et il le sait. Les doigts impeccablement manucurés d'Aoi laisse échapper le morceau de papier froissé. Choqués, ils le sont. Déboussolés aussi. La torpeur envahie la pièce, puis le vide à l'intérieur de son corps, une carapace sans âme.

Un brouhaha se fait entendre dans les couloirs de la compagnie, Kai le visage fermé, Uruhara sanglotant silencieusement, escortés du manager général. La réalité l'atteint de plein fouet. Il y a un policier aussi. Des brides de conversation anéantissent plus encore son cœur déjà brisé.

« Voisine...Plainte tapage nocturne, musique trop forte...Police, enfoncer la porte...Inconscient, overdose...Décédé. »

Mort. Il est mort. Que ce mot fait mal. Le monde de Ryo Akira Suzuki vient de s'effondrer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, impuissant, aveugle de ce qu'il aurait du voir. Il s'écroule à terre, la tête dans les mains, en sanglot. Un homme atterré. Taka, il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.


	2. Option 2 - Happy End

**OS - Happy End !**

**.**

**.**

Une fois arrivé à son appartement Reita jura en balançant rageusement son sac contre le mur. Il avait oublié son médiator au studio, bon il pouvait attendre le lendemain pour le récupérer, soit. Cela dit une crise de son précieux Takanori lui rendait la perspective de la soirée morose, il dormirait sûrement seul, encore, ça devenait de plus en plus courant pour quelques raisons qui lui étaient inconnues. Des jours il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait pour que son petit ami se montre si colérique et injuste avec lui. Sans doute rien, Taka a toujours été comme ça, et il l'accepte. C'est donc en bougonnant qu'il reprend le chemin du studio de la compagnie, décidé à récupérer son médiator fétiche, ensuite il appellera son chanteur adoré pour tenter de s'excuser, de quoi bonne question, peut importe l'essentiel est qu'il y est une réconciliation à la clé. Il n'a que rarement compris les comportements de son compagnon, alors il fait du mieux qu'il peut pour le contenter de toutes les façons que ce soit, le rendre heureux, ou du moins essayer !

Le vent glacé et la nuit tombante s'enroulent autour de son corps frissonnant juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la compagnie, un double des clés en main, il n'y a plus personne dans les locaux à une heure si tardive. Il soupire et pousse la porte du studio ou ils ont répété avant de tous se quitter, Ruki était resté après eux. Apparemment il n'est plus là. Ses yeux bruns parcourent la salle à la recherche du médiator, il se demande ou il a pu le mettre lorsque son regard accroche une enveloppe sur laquelle il reconnaît l'écriture du chanteur :

_« A ceux que j'aime. »_

Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine et son sang se glace. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit alors que ses jambes réduisent la distance avec le bout de papier et que ses mains ouvrent l'enveloppe mécaniquement. Ses yeux glissent sur les mots de son amant et ses doigts froissent le papier à mesure de sa lecture.

_« A vous tous que j'aime plus que tout, ne versaient aucunes larmes pour moi, au fond je ne le mérite pas. Ma douce agonie commence ici..._

_A Kai, toi qui a toujours tenté de me faire aller vers l'avant malgré mes pas à reculons, sans jamais baisser les bras. Tes conseils m'étaient plus précieux que de l'or et même si je ne l'ai avoué j'accordais à tes paroles un crédit particulier, plus qu'à celles de n'importe qui. Au fond toi seul a eu mes pleurs les plus sincères, toi seul connaissais ce mal être si profond qui me rongeais._

_A Ruwa et Aoi, à n'importe qu'elle heure vous acceptiez que je brise votre intimité pour venir vider vos paquets de cookies en me plaignant de Reita, souvent à tord mais sans que vous ne me contredisait. Patients et compatissants, me plaignant pour me contenter et m'envoyer un coup de pied au cul quand c'était nécessaire. J'envie le bonheur que vous avez su trouver tout les deux, j'aurais aimé que pour Rei et moi ce soit pareil, je crois ne pas lui avoir apporté ce bonheur éblouissant comme je suis incapable de le ressentir moi même..._

_Et à toi, mon unique amour, mon Ryo. Tu ne m'appartient plus désormais, tout m'a échappé. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tout cela ne vient pas de toi, j'étais déjà comme ça. Égoïstement je voudrais que tu puisse arriver à temps pour me sauver, encore et encore, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je suis mauvais au point de vouloir te sentir culpabiliser ? Pourtant tu ne dois pas, toi tu mérite tellement d'être heureux. D'avoir ce que moi je n'ai pas su t'offrir, il a fallu inlassablement que je te rende la vie impossible, pourtant tu est resté là, à m'aimer en dépit de mes caprices incessants et de mon attitude parfois insupportable. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire avant de t'abandonner si lâchement, tout s'embrouille. J'y ai cru tu sais, à nous deux bien sûr, mais aussi à cette possibilité de m'en sortir, grâce à toi. Au début j'y ai sincèrement cru, mais ce mal être en moi est resté, insidieux et cruel. Tu ne savais rien n'est ce pas ? Peut être aurais-je voulu que tu devine ce que je cachais si bien ? Je suis si dur avec toi, je l'ai toujours été en fait. C'est étrange car tu est juste parfait. Je tenais à te dire que je sais que tu m'aime, j'ai sans cesse douté mais j'y crois, même si ce truc au fond de moi me fait douter sans cesse, inlassablement. Tu m'a été fidèle n'est ce pas ? Bien sûr...Moi aussi tu sais, je me suis amusé à te laisser penser le contraire, à pourrir notre relation mais il n'y avait que toi, et seulement toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, à ma façon et égoïstement, c'est vrai ! Tu a été celui que je voulais, dont j'avais besoin, à enduré mes humeurs, à pardonné mes faux pas, m'a aimé au dessus de tout. Il a fallu que tu répondes à mes attentes, que tu te plies à mes exigences, que sans cesse tu effaces mes crises et que tu vienne te confondre en excuses, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait, parce qu'avec moi il ne pouvait en être autrement, tu le savait, l'a accepté. Tu m'a crié des je t'aime à t'en époumoner pour, disais tu, me prouver la véracité de tes propos. Dormi sur la canapé lorsque je décrétais ta présence trop étouffante, sans vouloir que tu t'en aille trop loin. Tu a étreins mon corps avec toute la passion dont un homme est capable, m'a embrassé avec tout ton amour : dans ces moments il m'arrivait d'oublier jusqu'à mon nom et de me sentir juste bien, m'endormir lové dans tes bras chauds. Trop futile et trop rare, insuffisants pour me tenir en vie, je suis à bout de souffle, je perd haleine. Rien n'est de ta faute, hier il m'a fallu une excuse pour te laisser sans nouvelles, sans réels adieux...Mes dernières larmes sont pour toi, mon amour glisse sur un simple bout de papier. Mon cœur, non, ne pleures pas, tu est si beau, je vois ton visage derrière mes paupières closent, la dernière image que j'emmène ce sera ton sourire à toute épreuve. Mon Ryo, sourit encore, en pensant un peu à moi...Je t'aime._

_Takanori. »_

Des larmes de rage sillonnent maintenant ses joues, il aurait voulu hurler. Pourquoi n'a t il rien vu ? Cette lettre ils auraient tous du la découvrir le lendemain...Alors peut être reste il un mince espoir ? La vue trouble il s'en va dans une course vacillante en direction de l'appartement de Ruki. Son cœur se serre et son malaise grandit, cependant qu'une petite lueur d'espoir persiste. Il lui sourirait encore maintes et maintes fois, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il grimpe les marches de marbre quatre à quatre, 2ème étage...Un bruit sourd résonne dans le corridor luxueux. De la porte émane les sons de guitares mêlés à un chant violent, percutant. C'est ainsi qu'il couvre sa propre fin ?

Il tambourine à la porte à s'en blesser les mains, peut importe, sans succès. Il n'a pas de double des clés, son cher et tendre n'y tenait pas, il souhaitait garder cette liberté, un chez lui privé. S'il avait su ! Tant pis, il tourne la poignée, sait on jamais : le destin, ou une coïncidence, la fatalité peut être, la porte s'ouvre. La musique, trop forte, vibre dans ses oreilles, assourdissante. L'appartement est sombre, sans odeurs suspectes. Son instinct, ou son cœur peut être, le guide vers la chambre de Ruki, qu'il a si rarement vu. Tous ses gestes sont vifs, précis, presque mécaniques et la porte s'ouvre à la volée en clinquant violemment contre le mur.

En lui se mêlent différents sentiments, de la haine à l'amour, de la peur au soulagement. D'une part il voudrait serrer son amour dans ses bras, de l'autre lui tirer une gifle magistrale pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil. Son cœur part dans une course folle, sa respiration est saccadée et ses yeux humides. Takanori est assis en tailleur sur son lit, une manche relevée avec déjà quelques traces de piqûres, les yeux rougis, l'air embrumé mais encore bien conscient et prêt à s'en remettre une dose. Il va pouvoir le sauver n'est ce pas ? Mais pour combien de temps ?

La rage l'envahit, prenant provisoirement le pas sur ses autres émotions. Son vis à vis le fixe, perdu, hagard. C'est la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, et même avant, et cela malgré tout ce que le chanteur capricieux à pu lui faire qu'il ose lever la main sur lui. Jamais, grand jamais il n'aurait frappé celui qui représente tant à ces yeux, mais là sa main est entré en contact avec son joli visage humide un peu contre son gré, sans préavis. Un geste impulsif et désespéré.

Ne s'y attendant le corps de Ruki se vrille sous le coup et il se laisse aller contre son matelas, les sanglots envahissent à nouveau ses yeux, lui qui se veut si fier est pourtant si misérable. Reita sait au moins ce qu'il est vraiment, un foutu dépressif qui gâche sa vie et celles des autres par la même occasion !

Le concerné ne regrette pas tellement son geste mais un besoin irrépréhensible de serrer le corps pris de spasmes sur ce lit se fait sentir, il l'aime si fort, pas assez pour comprendre son mal être, il ressent une certaine culpabilité. Et c'est avec sa tendresse habituelle qu'il le prend délicatement dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule, il le serre contre son torse, mêlant leur chaleurs et leurs pleurs, sûrement aussi leur peur du lendemain.

Ce moment dure de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment. Malgré ça Reita ne lâche pas sa prise et d'une main il saisit la commande du poste audio pour l'éteindre. Un silence s'installe avant que le bandé ne murmure, la voix enrouée proche du désespoir :

« Je t'aime Taka, je t'aime...Je suis désolé. J'aimerais qu'un simple je t'aime te rendre heureux. Moi je le suit tu sais, ta présence me suffit, même imparfaite. Ne doute jamais du fait que ma vie je ne la vois pas sans toi et tu me suffit. Mon sourire que tu aimes tant il est à toi, pour toi. Je t'aime tellement... »

Seuls quelque sanglots lui répondent, il serre son chanteur un peu plus fort et lui dépose un baiser sur le crâne avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux d'une main.

« Je m'en veux d'avoir rien vu, j'aurais du agir différemment. Je suis désolé mon ange, désolé... »

Il marque un temps de pause mais son vis à vis continue de nicher son visage dans son cou.

« Tu arrivera à être heureux Taka, je te le jure. Tu va te faire aider, que tu le veuille ou non, je me battrais pour nous deux, pour toi. Je vais plus te lâcher. Peut être que tu me haïra, mais si cette issue te permet un jour d'être bien alors ça me va. Je te laisserais plus passer tes caprices de gosse inutiles ou tes crises, tu va me donner un double de tes clés et te faire suivre par un médecin, je te laisserais pas tomber, mais au moins essai de t'en sortir, pour moi. »

Le silence et une infime petite voix cassée :

« Je suis trop égoïste pour ça Ryo. »

Le dénommé ne répond rien, il se recule un peu et ancre ses yeux dans les siens, ses mains caressent sa mâchoire. Il lui sourit et dépose chastement ses lèvres sur ses conjointes. Ruki a fermé les yeux au contact, à ce moment il se dit que vivre pour ressentir ça est envisageable, il peut au moins essayer, pour lui, pour Rei', pour eux. Il soupire.

« Je t'aime Ryo. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**END**


End file.
